


From Their Tower They Can See it All

by thebeatofmyowndrum



Series: Oh Blessed Be [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Teen Wolf season 2, post Iron Man 2, pre avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeatofmyowndrum/pseuds/thebeatofmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Coulson and her four siblings find themselves spending their Spring Break with their Uncle Charlie and Cousin Stiles while their parents go house hunting in Maine. Tony Stark just bought the MetLife Building and has grand plans to transform it into a clean energy beacon and the crown jewel of Stark Industries. Hannah's excited to be in Beacon Hills, she gets to visit her family, spend Spring Break in California and see her fiancé in person for the first time in three months. She didn't exactly anticipate becoming Alpha Mom to a bunch of high school kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Their Tower They Can See it All

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for months and months and I'm finally happy enough to post it. There will be more chapters at some point soon. I originally intended for this to be a one-shot but it refused to cooperate. Please enjoy! Story Title comes the Teen Titans theme by Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi

It started with a phone call. Claudia's sister Anastasia was at her whit's end. Her husband wanted her and the kids far away from New York City as possible. Connecticut was too close to the city now that Tony Stark was moving to the East Coast. Anastasia had mentioned something about threat assessments and her husband's recent bout of paranoia. 'You're not paranoid if someone is out to get you' was a thought that ran through Charles Stilinski's head but didn't say it out loud. He had a feeling that wouldn't be appreciated by his sister in law.

Somehow Charles had agreed to take his five nieces and nephews in for two weeks while his in-laws went house hunting in Maine and New Hampshire over the course of the Coulson children’s Spring Break. Charles thought that moving to Maine was a little extreme with Tony Stark moving to Manhattan, but then again Phil had experience with the man. It wasn't his place to judge. Too much.

So here he was with Stiles, rental SUV being paid for by Phil's Alphabet Soup Agency parked in the parking garage, at the airport in Sacramento picking up the Coulson kids. Doing the math, Charles was amazed that the last time that the six kids had seen each other had been for Claudia's funeral. It was depressing to realize that he'd unintentionally cut Stiles off from his mother's family, but Stiles had never brought it up. It didn't help either that the rest of Claudia's family lived either in New Jersey or Poland.

"Hey Dad," Stiles said interrupting Charlie's inner monologue shifting from foot to foot.

"What's up?" the Sheriff asked coming back to the present, checking his watch and the information boards to see if the flight had landed yet.

"Hannah's got like long dark hair right," Stiles asked, fidgeting a little more than usual in his excitement. "Right," Charlie said looking around the baggage claim area.

"And obviously Teo and Phil are twins and they look the same," Stiles continued on. He may or may not be a little bitter about his cousin having the easier to pronounce Polish name of their generation. Charlie figured that Stiles was allowed to be a little petty from time to time. Hell, he had tried to warn Claudia, but she had insisted on naming Stiles after her father. "Leaving Sarah and Emma to be the two younger girls pouting up a storm over at the baggage claim to our left, hypothetically speaking."

Charlie looked up and to the left were his nieces and nephews corralling their baggage onto a luggage cart while doing their best to not trip over one another, with the youngest Emma, clinging tightly to Hannah.

"Hannah!" Charlie called out and Hannah looked around for a moment before spotting her uncle. "Uncle Charlie!" Hannah cried back, waving at him as she dislodged her sister from her leg. Emma spotted Charlie in the crowd, and grabbed at one of the twins, Charlie wasn't sure if it was Teo or Phil. The twin in question looked down, as the younger girl tugged on his arm in her excitement to see their relatives.

The Sheriff found himself in the middle of a huge hug once he and Stiles made their way over to the five kids, and they pulled Stiles in next to him.

"Uncle Charlie! Stiles!" the kids all chorused, trying to shout over one another, Emma securing herself around the Sheriff's knees shrieking happily.

After a few minutes of the happy greetings and secured suitcases and the three boys plotting something, 'God help us all,' Charles thought to himself keeping an eye on the boys, not trusting the boys sincere innocent faces, the family made their way out to the rented SUV in the parking garage. Stiles, Teo and Phil were settled into the third row of the Suburban, phones out, whispering something about oatmeal and water balloons, Sarah and Emma in the middle seats staring out the windows taking in everything Sacramento had to offer, leaving Hannah in the passenger seat, glued to her phone, texting someone like her life depended on it.

"Who you texting?" Charlie asked casually as they sat at a red light.

"My uh, fiancé," Hannah blushed a little bit and showed her uncle the shiny new diamond that sat on her left ring finger. "We got engaged New Years Eve. It's still a new thing."

Charlie grinned happily and a smile blossomed out on Hannah's as well. "Congratulations, Banana. Do Stiles and I get a chance to meet the lucky young man before the wedding?"

"Probably," Hannah replied with a grin, as she shot off another text to her fiancé. "He's in Beacon Hills looking after his uncle in the hospital. He used to live there but moved out to Greenwich six years ago."

"Once you guys get settled in, later this week, you can invite him over for dinner," Charlie said as they merged out onto the highway to head back to Beacon Hills. "I'd like to meet the boy that's got my little girl all twitter pattered.”

Hannah laughed and the boys stopped plotting to see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" Teo asked leaning forward over Sarah's shoulder to get closer to the conversation.

"Uncle Charlie said Hannah was all twitter pattered like Thumper was in Bambi," Sarah replied with a grin as her thumbs flew over the screen to her new Starkphone, a prototype their Uncle Nick wanted tested to make sure even the most lunkheaded agents could handle. And if they couldn't Fury was going to have the gleeful job of informing the agents that a thirteen year old girl was capable of using the phone when they weren't.

“And he wants to meet him,” Emma added with a giggle and a grin. She had her iPad in it’s purple Otterbox case out and was playing Where’s My Water?. Teo rolled his eyes and Phil muttered something to make his twin chuckle and Stiles started chattering away about his plans to woo Lydia Martin. Charlie eyed them again in the rearview mirror and decided this was going to be the roughest few weeks of the year between the boys plotting and scheming, (now in Polish because his mother in law had bought the children Rosetta Stone for Christmas three years ago to speak the language of their family) and keeping the girls entertained.

“Remind me what kind of things your sisters are interested in?” Charlie asked Hannah quietly when they were much closer to Beacon Hills, and Emma was leading the back of the SUV in a sing-a-long of Disney songs.

“Well Disney Princesses, obviously,” Hannah said tilting her head back to where the girls were singing, “Sarah’s really big into Call of Duty and gymnastics, as long as she’s able to run through her routine at least once a week she’ll be happy. Emma’s big on anything really, she’s been bringing bugs and worms into the kitchen to show Mom, and Dad’s been helping her with science projects he finds online. TJ and PJ helped them build a paper-mache and chicken wire volcano last week, they’re going to set it off when we get back. Dad promised he’ll paint it and put little plastic trees from the twins old Lego sets on the baseboard so they can destroy the mountain side.”

“What about Phil and Teo?” Charlie asked changing lanes as they approached their exit and the edges of Beacon County. If he decided to increase the acceleration of the rental the further they got into his jurisdiction, that was between him and Hannah, and Hannah wasn’t going to squeal if one of his deputies tried to pull them over as they got off the freeway.

“Sports,” Hannah said with a shrug as the boys led a rousing chorus of Kiss the Girl in the backseat that had Emma shrieking with laughter. “They both play lacrosse for the Rec Department, TJ plays baseball on the school team and PJ does outdoor track in the spring,in the fall they run cross country, and for winter sports they’re both on the hockey team. Left and Right Wings. It freaks their coach out because they just know when to pass to each other without having to look up or shouting at each other across the ice.”

“Sounds terrifying and amazing,” Charlie replied waving at Mabel Harris as she drove past on her way to her office.

“Are we there yet?” Emma asked with a hint of a whine. Hannah turned around and saw her holding an empty juice box. “I have to pee.”

 

Twenty minutes later Charlie put the SUV in park and Emma shot out of the back seat through the garage into the house for the bathroom. The boys climbed out and started to unload the suitcases from the trunk, shoving at each other playfully while Hannah texted her fiancé to let him know they’d arrived safely in Beacon Hills and that their uncle wanted to invite him to dinner for Friday.

“Stiles, Teo and Phil are bunking in Stiles’s room,” Charlie said while the boys hauled the five suitcases into the house and Sarah trailed behind them with her and Emma’s carry on bags. “You, Emma, and Sarah are in the guest rooms on either side of Stiles’s room.”

“Dibbs on sharing with Emma!” Hannah called after Sarah, and the younger girl turned to look at her oldest sibling.

“I’m sorry, did you just say you’re sharing with Emma?” Sarah asked looking at Hannah like she’d grown another head. “You’re voluntarily giving me my own room for two weeks?”

“Yeah,” Hannah replied with a shrug. “Figured I can take an elbow or two in the ribs for a couple of weeks. She’s ten, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“You say that now,” Sarah crowed, Cheshire Cat grin blooming on her face, “but in two weeks you’ll regret agree to this set up immensely.” She skipped down the hall and up the stairs.

“What’s Sarah so happy about?” Emma asked Hannah in the kitchen swinging her legs back and forth from her perch on the counter while Charlie started making spaghetti for dinner.

“She’s getting her own room while we’re here,” Hannah said leaning up against the doorway. “You and me are sharing, Squirt. Let’s go unpack and let Uncle Charlie get dinner going and when we’re done we can help him out, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Charlie responded shooing them out of the kitchen. “Go take a nap or something while you’re at it. You kids just got off a six hour flight. I got this.”

 

“Hey Babe,” Hannah chirped answering her phone, grateful that Emma had wandered into the boys’ room before falling asleep in Stiles’s bed, leaving Hannah alone long enough to call Derek.

“Thank God you’re in town,” Derek blurted once he realized who was on the phone. “I may need your help with a pack thing.”

“I’m at my uncle’s house for two weeks while my parents are paranoid house hunting in Maine,” Hannah whined. “I am not in Beacon Hills to fix your family drama, Hale.”

“Yes, it’s horribly tragic that Tony Stark is doing all sorts of crazy things in New York City and Pops is hellbent on keeping you guys out of the Iron Man fallout,” Derek replied in a sarcastic monotone. “But I may have bit off more than I can chew, so to speak.”

“What did you do?” Hannah asked running a hand through her hair.

“I bit a girl with epilepsy earlier today,” Derek muttered. “I’m sorry did you just say you, are you crazy?” Hannah hissed into the phone.

“I can’t believe you! How old is she? Did you explain everything to her before you bit her? Does her family know? Do I need to come over to wherever it is you’re living and explain things to her?”

“I’m not crazy!” Derek protested, still barely speaking above a whisper. “And, yes, I do need your help explaining a few things to her if you would be so kind. She’s sixteen, goes to Beacon Hills High and her name is Erica Reyes, and no I didn’t tell her parents because they’d think I was crazy and have me arrested. Again.”

“Why are we whispering?” Hannah asked laying down on the bed and kicking her bare heels up against the headboard.

“Because I’m in the hospital cafeteria,” Derek answered honestly. “I’ve got a tiny table in the corner, but there are people everywhere and this is a really weird conversation to be having on the phone. See how much I love you? I’m discussing stuff that could get me arrested if it’s taken out of context, and I’ve seen too much of the holding cell at the station this year, thanks.”

“Fine,” Hannah returned rolling off the bed and pulling on her sneakers. “Text me the address and I’ll be there hopefully in the next fifteen minutes and we can talk when I get there. But you’re totally going to owe me a night at your place. I’m sharing with Emma while we’re in town.”

"Done," Derek agreed.“Just get here soon.”

"You have to tell Uncle Nick you bit somebody too," Hannah ordered as she pulled on her brown leather jacket. "And you'll owe me dinner. I'm skipping out on Uncle Charlie's famous spaghetti."

"Do I have to?" Derek whined. "Director Fury is a little intimidating if you haven't noticed."

"Derek Hale, quit bitching about how terrifying your boss is and take it like a man," Hannah ordered. "You're the dumbass that got yourself into this mess in the first place."

Derek whined again, this time a more canine whine that had Hannah rolling her eyes at him. She waited another minute or two, before Derek started grumbling about manipulative fiancés and the silent treatment.

"I'm gonna grab the keys to the rental from my uncle and I'll swing by the hospital," Hannah told him. "I'll see you in twenty minutes, and for the love of God, don't touch anything or talk to anybody. I swear you're worse than Emma sometimes."

Derek huffed and hung up. Hannah sighed and tugged her hair up into a ponytail as she descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen to look for the keys to the rental SUV.

 

Twenty minutes later Hannah strode into the hospital cafeteria and made a beeline for Derek's table. The Alpha had already destroyed two styrofoam coffee cups and was drinking from a third. She dropped into the open chair across from him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're judging me," Derek gestured to the raised eyebrow. "That's your judging face."

"You really are a top notch investigator, Agent Hale," Hannah retorted sarcastically. "Any other obvious observations you want to share?"

"You're upset, exhausted and probably a little disappointed in me," Derek continued ticking off each emotion on one hand. "And maybe, possibly maybe a little proud that I'm growing the pack."

"I might be 12% proud of you," Hannah muttered under her breath and Derek's face lit up happily.

"But there's a percentage of being proud of me," Derek crowed. "But can you just go up and talk to her and convince her I'm not crazy?"

"What's her name?" Hannah asked after a few minutes of staring each other down.

"Erica Reyes," Derek replied promptly and slid a piece of paper across the table to Hannah. “I told you that already if you were paying attention earlier.This is her room number and if you convince her I’m not a creepy psycho stalker I’ll be forever in your debt and grateful.”

“You’re a drama queen,” Hannah muttered leaning over the table to kiss him quickly on the lips.

 

Hannah found Erica in a room on the third floor restlessly flipping through a magazine. Erica was alone in her room, and Hannah took a moment to hover in the hall to study the younger girl. Erica Reyes was 16 years old, Hispanic and had loose blond curls that were swept up into a messy bun. She was thin, a little pale, which was understandable considering Erica had experienced a severe seizure recently, and seemed a little on the cranky side  as she chucked the magazine onto the unoccupied bed to her right.

“Cosmo not have any good make up tips?” Hannah asked moving into the doorway.

Erica huffed and rolled her eyes as she flopped back against the upright hospital bed. “It’s a year old copy of Seventeen,” she replied with a shudder. “I’ve read it more times in this room than I care to count.”

“You’re Erica Reyes, right?” Hannah asked after a beat of silence.

“That would be me,” Erica replied. “Why?”

“My name’s Hannah Coulson,” Hannah introduced herself and let herself into the room and perched on the uncomfortable visitor’s chair. “You go to school with my cousin Stiles I think. And I know you met my emotionally stunted other half this afternoon. Sorry it’s a thing we’re working on.”

Erica had grinned at the mention of Stiles and the smile had turned into a calculating look at the mention of Derek. “You’re engaged to Derek Hale and the Sheriff is your uncle? Do you not realize he’s been arrested like three times since January?”

“I’m going to kill him,” Hannah hissed.  “I told him to be careful and if he needed back up looking for Laura to call, but no, ‘It’ll be fine Hannah," she said mocking Derek. "Don’t worry Hannah how hard can my sister be to find? I’m just worried, she’s gonna be okay,’. God help that man.”

“Who’s Laura?” Erica inquired.

Hannah flinched involuntarily and sighed, “She was Derek’s older sister. She came out here to look into some weird shit that was happening. I didn’t ask, wasn’t any of my business, you know? She didn’t check in when she said she would and Derek came out the next morning. He was anxious as hell and I’ve never seen him that worked up over anything. He flew out here and hasn’t come back to New York. He’s burning through his leave and personal days. Laura and Derek were close before the fire, and afterwards,” Hannah trailed off for a moment. “Afterwards they were inseparable. They moved in with our neighbors and Derek and I hit it off. I helped him navigate a new school and we just fell into dating my junior year of high school. Laura being gone has opened a whole lot of hurt for him and I’m sorry if he was extra short or rude with you today.”

“That’s a lot for anybody to handle. But on a less depressing, drag down the mood topic, werewolves usually run in a pack right?” Erica asked excitedly.

“Almost always, why?” Erica grinned wolfishly, ' _heh wolfishly'_ Hannah thought, at Hannah. “New friends right? New friends and a new look once I get discharged tonight. Want to go shopping?”

Hannah beamed back at the younger girl. “I’m an authorized user on Derek’s AmEx. I’ll drive to Macy’s if that’s cool with your parents.”

"Hannah," Erica said with grin intensifying, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

 


End file.
